


Little Reminders

by mhunter10



Series: Trans Mickey [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey doesn't know what he'd do without Ian and the things he does for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> saw a post that reminded people who wear binders to take them off and stretch, so I figured Mickey might need reminding sometimes and of course Ian does

Mickey’s feet drag on the sidewalk towards his house. His backpack is full of all kinds of paraphernalia that would easily get him a month in juvie, if not for the school books in his hands. They are just as heavy and cumbersome, but they provide a safety net from the courts that would send him to a girl’s yard; a true prison. Cops drive past him slowly, but drive past none the less.

Money is tight and he needs to do what he’s always done. It’s a part of his family. It’s how they survive, especially when their dad is locked up. There is always work, though. They get the orders somehow, and he and his brothers fill them.

It’s going on ten at night. Not especially late by any standard, but it’s been a long day and Mickey can practically hear his body screaming. He’s been up since school that morning, skipped out early to meet his brothers for a pick up.

As his house comes into view, so does the figure standing on the porch waiting for him. He somehow gets the energy to walk a little faster, knowing who’s waiting for him. He had texted only about his safety and when he’d be back. He goes through the gate and stomps tiredly up the steps. Ian’s face is twisted in relief and worry. He takes the books from his hands and almost has to pry them away, he’s been gripping them so tight. He’s grateful, though. He flexes his fingers. They go inside.

Mickey barely throws his backpack down before he collapses onto his unmade bed. He hears Ian close the door behind them and find a spot for his school stuff. He closes his eyes and nuzzles into the mess of sheets and blankets, content to fall asleep just like that. But Ian is coaxing him up too soon. He’s gentle but insistent, talking softly in his ear until he can pull him up to sitting.

Ian tells him to take his clothes off, reminds him to remove his binder once he’s undressed and make sure there are no marks. He’s still a bit shy so Ian hands him one of his big shirts from the floor, looks away while he changes. It feels so damn good, he wants to cry, but it’s probably just the hormones. It’s only been three weeks. He slips the shirt over his head and stretches his back muscles, opens his ribcage and breathes deeply, though it hurts at first. The pain gradually eases, but he’s okay with Ian’s hands on his shoulders to help it along. He massages with enough force to get out the remaining kinks, and Mickey pulls him between his legs. He rests his head in the middle of his diaphragm, as fingers smooth up his neck and into his hair. It’s so good. He breathes him in, while Ian talks quietly above him about the rest of school and his day. He was worried, couldn’t wait to see him and feel him. Mickey smiles, looks up. Ian kisses him three times.

Finally Mickey lays back on the bed, moving his legs onto it. Ian crawls over him to the wall then pulls a blanket over them. He still has on his jeans and shirt. His socks rub against Mickey’s bare feet. He could never sleep with socks on. Ian hugs him and they kiss more until Mickey can barely open his eyes when they catch their breath.

Ian kisses his forehead and reminds him to relax because everything is okay. And Mickey believes him and sinks into his arms and falls asleep.


End file.
